Roronoa Zoro
| Teufelskraft = | Kampfstile = Santōryū, Nitōryū, Ittōryū, Mutōryū, Kyūtōryū, Fechtkunst | BesondereLache = | Bande = Mugiwara-Piratenbande | BandeShort = Mugiwara | Kopfgeld = 120.000.000 – Tankōbon-Version | Position = Schwertkämpfer | Haarfarbe = grün | Augenfarbe = | Blutgruppe = XF | Größe = 178 cm | Maße = | ErsterAuftrittManga = | ErsterAuftrittAnime = | Seiyuu = Kazuya Nakai | Synchronsprecher = Philipp Brammer }} Roronoa Zoro ist ein Pirat des Eastblue, der dort schon als Kaizokugari bekannt war, bevor er Luffy kennenlernte und dafür bekannt mit drei Schwertern zu kämpfen. Zoros Geschichte Kindheit Zoro verbringt seine Kindheit in Koshiros Dojo in Minatomura, in dem er zur Tochter seines Meisters Koshiro eine enge Rivalität hegt. Kuina sieht er vor allem deshalb als Gegnerin, da es ihm in 1.999 Kämpfen nie gelang sie zu bezwingen. Als sich die beiden zu ihrem ersten Kampf mit echten Katana verabreden und Zoro zum 2.000ten mal unterliegt, geben sich die beiden das Versprechen, dass einer von ihnen der beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt werden wird, nachdem Kuina in Tränen darüber ausgebrochen war, dass sie allmählich zu einer Frau heranreift und ihr so Grenzen bei der Entwicklung als Schwertkämpfer setzte. Daraufhin trainieren die beiden verbissen und treiben sich weiter an, ihr bestes zu geben, und so bekommen die beiden nicht mit, dass ein Schiff der Revolutionsarmee vor Anker geht. Schon als Junge will Zoro alles mögliche mit seinen Schwertern zerschneiden können, so dass er seinen Meister danach fragt, ob es eine Möglichkeit gibt, Metall zu zerschneiden. Die von Koshiro vorgeführte Übung, bei der er ein Stück Papier hoch wirft und mit der Klinge des Schwerts trifft, ohne es dabei zu zerschneiden, versteht er dabei zunächst nicht. Zoro verliert zum 2001ten Mal.jpg|Zoros 2001the Niederlage gegen Kuina. Zoro trainiert lieber, als sich das große Schiff anzuschauen.jpg|Zoro trainiert lieber, als sich das große Schiff anzuschauen. Der Schock sitzt nicht nur bei ihm tief, als Kuina schließlich unerwartet stirbt. Seitdem fühlt er sich verpflichtet, sein Versprechen einzulösen. Hierzu bittet er seinen Meister, ihm das Schwert der Familie - das Wadō Ichimonji - zu überlassen, der diesem Wunsch entspricht. Zoros Reise Zoros Weg nach der Ausbildung führt ihn auf dem Eastblue, wo er sich schnell den Ruf eines Piratenjägers erarbeitet. Sein Ruf eilt ihm bis auf die Grandline voraus, so dass sogar die Baroque Works von ihm erfährt. Von Mr.7 erhält er das Angebot, für die Firma zu arbeiten. Als Zoro ablehnt und Mr.7 sein Schwert zieht, erledigt Zoro den Schwertkämpfer kurzerhand. thumb|Zoro lernt Luffy und seinen Sturschädel kennen. thumb|Zoro schwört Luffy die Treue. Zu seinem Unglück legt er sich in Shellstown mit dem Sohn eines rücksichtslosen Marinekommandanten mit dem Namen Helmeppo an, als er dessen Hund Solo tötet, der das kleine Mädchen Rika angefallen hat. Um Rika und ihre Mutter zu beschützen lässt er sich anschließend von Helmeppo für einen Monat lang inhaftieren. Was er nicht weiß ist, dass Helmeppo die mit ihm getroffene Vereinbarung brechen und ihn bereits nach weniger als zwei Wochen hinrichten will. Er lernt Luffy kennen, als die kleine Rika ihm etwas zu essen bringen will und von Helmeppo erwischt wird. Luffy fängt die kleine auf, als sie von den Soldaten über die Mauer geworfen wird und begibt sich daraufhin selbst zu ihm, um ihm das Angebot zu unterbreiten, ihm als Pirat zu folgen. Doch Zoro lehnt mehr als einmal ab. Kurz darauf erfährt er von Luffys Freund Coby, dass Luffy der König der Piraten werden will. Als Coby von einem Scharfschützen angeschossen wird, lässt Kapitän Morgan Aufstellung zur sofortigen Exekution der beiden nehmen. Doch kann Luffy die beiden retten, in dem er sich vor die beiden wirft, nachdem er in der Marinebasis drei Katana gefunden hat, die sich alle als Zoros Schwerter herausstellen. Von Luffys Teufelskräften überrascht, erhält Zoro von Luffy die Schwerter, mit denen er sich im letzten Moment selbst befreien kann, kurz bevor die Marinesoldaten mit ihren gezogenen Säbeln die drei erreichen. Aus Dank für seine Rettung, schwört er Luffy die Treue, um dann mit seinem neuen Kapitän als Pirat, sowohl Morgan als auch seine Soldaten auseinanderzunehmen. Dabei stellt er auch gleich seine Treue unter Beweis, als er Luffy bei einer Attacke den Rücken freihält und Morgan selbst den finalen Hieb versetzt. Erste Bewährungsproben als Pirat thumb|Zoro rettet Nami vor Buggys Akrobaten. Nachdem Coby seinem Traum folgt und in Shellstown der Marine beitritt, verlässt Zoro mit seinem Kapitän die Stadt und segelt mit ihm aufs offene Meer. Die beiden verschlägt es zu der von den Buggy-Piraten belagerten Stadt Orange, wo sich Luffy auf Nami einlässt, die mit ihm Buggy um seine Schätze erleichtern will. Zoro kann die beiden vor Buggys Schergen retten und kämpft kurz darauf mit dem Kapitän, kann seinen Gegner jedoch nicht besiegen, da dieser mit den Kräften der Bara Bara no Mi vor Schwerthieben geschützt ist. Außerdem gelingt es Buggy Zoro ein Messer in den Rücken zu jagen. Luffy, Nami und Zoro gelingt es zu entkommen, als sie die Kanone der Buggy-Bande gegen sie richtet und Nami sie abfeuert. Kurz darauf ruht sich Zoro im Haus des Bürgermeister Poodle aus, welches wenig später von der Kanone der Buggy-Bande, nachdem Mohji und sein Löwen Ritchie von Luffy besiegt wurden. Gemeinsam mit Nami stellen sich die beiden den Piraten. Zoro besiegt in seinem zweiten Kampf Buggys zweiten Stellvertreter Cabaji. während sich Luffy dann mit Nami um Buggy kümmert. Er verliert dabei eine Menge Blut und wird erst wieder wach, als Buggy von Luffy mit der Gomu Gomu no Bazooka weggeschleudert wurde. Während Nami und Luffy Gaimon kennenlernen, bleibt Zoro im Boot und schläft sich aus. Er erreicht mit den beiden schließlich das Dorf Syrop, in dem sie Usopp kennenlernen, der sich als der Sohn des Piraten Yasopp herausstellt, der Mitglied in der Bande von Luffys großem Vorbild Shanks ist. Als es zum Kampf gegen die Kuroneko-Piratenbande kommt, die alle im Dorf umbringen will, stellt sich Zoro dem Kampf mit den Nyāban Brothers. Dabei lässt er sich von Sham zunächst zwei seiner Katana abnehmen. In der Folge tut sich Zoro, der nur noch mit einem Schwert kämpfen kann, gegen die beiden Gegner schwer. Sham kann ihm ausweichen, während ihm Buchi beinahe jeden Knochen im Körper bricht. Erst nach Kuros Auftauchen und einer kleinen Pause, in der die Kuroneko-Bande abgelenkt ist, gelingt es Zoro die beiden mit Toragari zu bezwingen, als Nami ihm wieder die beiden gestohlenen Katanas zuwerfen kann. Auch Jangos Hypnose, mit der er noch einmal Buchis Kräfte weckt, ringt Zoro nicht nieder. Gemeinsam mit Usopp rettet er daraufhin Kaya. Nun mit Usopp in der Bande, segelt die Gruppe zu viert offiziell als Mugiwara-Bande an Bord der von Kaya gestifteten Going Merry, als die Bande plötzlich von einem wild umhertobenden Schwertkämpfer angegriffen wird, der sich erst beruhigt, als er Zoro sieht. Zoro erkennt in ihm seinen alten Freund Johnny, der seinen an Skorbut erkrankten Kameraden Yosaku mitbringt. Aus Dank für die Rettung seines Kameraden mit Limonen, zeigt ihnen Johnny den Weg zum Baratié – und wie Zoros Freund zu berichten weiß, ist in der Nähe jemand gesichtet worden, hinter dem Zoro schon lange her ist: Taka no Me. Neuer Meilenstein Für Zoro wird der Aufenthalt im Baratié erst interessant, als Don Krieg mit seiner Piratenbande zurückkehrt und von den Schrecken der Grandline berichten. Als Kriegs Erster Maat Gin davon berichtet, dass ein einzelner Mann mit einem scharfen und furcherregenden Blick eines Falken bis auf die Dreadnought Sabre alle Schiffe aus Kriegs Armada versenkt hat und das Flaggschiff nur deshalb entkam, weil ein Sturm aufzog. Kurz darauf greift ein unbekannter die Dreadnought Sabre erneut an und zerstört sie endgültig. Zoro und Usopp sollen Nami hinterhereilen, die die Going Merry geklaut und damit verschwunden ist, kurz bevor das Schiff versenkt wurde, doch Inmitten der Trümmer erspät Zoro plötzlich den Mann, der das Schiff offenbar mit einem Schwerthieb versenkt hat: Mihawk, genannt Taka no Me! thumb|Zoro gegen Mihawk Noch bevor er mit Usopp aufbricht, will Zoro die Gelegenheit nutzen, und fordert den besten Schwertkämpfer der Welt heraus, der mit seinem Kokutō Yoru sogar Pistolenschüsse abwehren kann, indem er die Flugbahn der Kugeln ablenkt. Doch nimmt ihn der Herausgeforderte nicht weiter ernst und zieht lediglich einen Dolch, der sich in seinem Kreuz verbirgt, das er um seinen Hals trägt. Und zu seiner Verwunderung, sowie der seiner Kameraden reicht dieser nicht nur aus um Zoros Onigiri aufzuhalten, sondern auch um ihm mitten in der Ausführung des Toragari einen Stich in die Brust zu versetzen. Doch als Zoro aufgrund seines Versprechens gegenüber Kuina nicht einfach aufgeben will, ist Taka no Me von Zoros aufrichtiger Willensstärke tief beeindruckt – und zieht sein Schwert, um mit voller Kraft anzugreifen. Zoro hält mit seinem Santōryū Ōgi Sanzen Sekai dagegen, scheitert aber. Er gesteht seine Niederlage ein, nachdem Taka no Me die beiden Kanata zerstört, die er mit den Händen führt, führt das Wadō Ichimonji in die weiße Schwertscheide zurück und wendet sich dann noch einmal seinem Gegner zu, da er es für eine Schande hält, in einem Kampf einen Rückentreffer hinnehmen zu müssen. Mit dem finalen Hieb landet Zoro bewusstlos im Meer und wird von Johnny und Yosaku gerettet. Als er an Bord eines Beibootes des Baratié wieder aufwacht, richtet Zoro sein Schwert in die Luft und verspricht seinem Kapitän Luffy nie wieder zu verlieren. Während Zoro und Usopp nun mit Johnny und Yosaku aufbrechen, um Nami und die Going Merry zurückzuholen, bleibt Luffy zurück, um seine Schulden abzuarbeiten, indem er im Kampf gegen die Krieg-Bande hilft. Auf den Kokoyashi-Inseln Ohne sich weiter auszuruhen, will Zoro die Insel mit Usopp und Johnny stürmen, die allerdings lautstark protestieren. Es gelingt ihnen, Zoro auf dem Boot zu fesseln. Als die drei an der Bucht vorbeisegeln, in der die Going Merry liegt, werden sie von drei Fischmenschen entdeckt. Als diese ins Wasser springen, fliehen Usopp und Johnny panisch von Bord und lassen Zoro zurück, der von den Fischmenschen in den Arlong Park gebracht wird. thumb|Nami konfrontiert Zoro mit der „Wahrheit“, dass sie die Strohhutpiraten hintergangen hat. Hier erfährt er, dass Nami ihnen etwas vorgemacht und sie als Mitglied der Arlong-Bande betrogen hat. Recht schnell findet er jedoch heraus, dass Nami nicht ganz so kaltschnäuzig ist, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber gibt. Als er sich gefesselt in das Wasserbecken stürzt, zieht ihn Nami wieder an Land, um ihm eine Tracht Prügel zu verpassen. Als ein Fischmensch in den Arlong Park kommt und von einem Eindringling in Kokoyashi berichtet, weiß er sofort, dass Usopp entdeckt worden sein müsste. Während Arlong in das Dorf geht, um Genzō dafür zu bestrafen, dass er Waffen hortet, lässt Nami ihren ehemaligen Kameraden unbemerkt von den anderen frei und gibt ihm auch sein Wadō Ichimonji zurück. Der Schwerkämpfer nutzt nun die Gunst der Stunde, um die verbliebenen Fischmenschen zu erledigen. An der Mauer zum Ozean lernt er Hatchan kennen, einen Oktopusfischmenschen, der annimmt, Zoro sei ein Gast von Arlong und ihm deshalb anbietet, zu Arlong nach Kokoyashi zu bringen, dort angekommen erfährt er allerdings, dass die Bande wieder in den Arlong Park zurückgekehrt sei und dass sie Usopp gefangen genommen haben. Als er zurückeilt, wird er von einem fliegenden Boot erfasst, das vom Kaigyū Mōmu auf die Insel geschleudert wurde. Er will weiter zum Arlong Park als Johnny ihn aufhält und ihm davon berichtet, dass Nami Usopp umgebracht hätte. Als kurz darauf auch Nami erscheint, will Zoro auf Nami losgehen, wird aber von Sanji aufgehalten, der der Mugiwara-Bande beigetreten ist. Der Streit eskaliert schließlich, als Luffy sich weigert, Namis Ratschlag anzunehmen und von der Insel wieder zu verschwinden. Als plötzlich Usopp auftaucht, gerät er zwischen die Fronten und bekommt wird von den beiden Streithähnen K.O. geschlagen. Als Namis ältere Schwester Nojiko an die Gruppe herantritt, um ihnen von der Geschichte ihrer Schwester zu erzählen, geht Luffy spazieren. Zoro gibt vor, interessiert zu sein und lehnt sich an einen Baum – und gleich darauf einzuschlafen. thumb|Luffy und seine Männer haben den Arlong Park gestürmt. Als Nami erkennen muss, dass Arlong sie hintergangen hat und ihr Versteck der Schätze, die sie in den letzten Jahren angehäuft hat, um ihm Kokoyashi abzukaufen, an die Marine verraten hat, steht für die Bande fest, dass für ihre Navigatorin einsteht, als sie Luffy um Hilfe bittet. Gemeinsam geht die Bande zum Arlong Park und beginnt den Kampf gegen die Fischmenschen chaotisch, so dass Luffy von Arlong ins Wasserbecken geworfen wird, nachdem er den Arlong Park verwüstet hat. Für Zoro geht es gegen Hatchan, der sich dafür revanchieren will, von ihm reingelegt worden zu sein. Mit nur einem Katana ist der noch immer vom Kampf gegen Taka no Me geschwächte Zoro kaum in der Lage, den Oktopusfischmenschen ernsthaft in Bedrängnis zu bringen. Als sich Hatchan seine sechs Schwerter herbeiholt, erhält Zoro die Schwerter seiner beiden Freunden Johnny und Yosaku und ist so in der Lage seinen Gegner mit Tō Rō Nagashi schwerer zu treffen. Als er von Hatchan in die Luft geschleudert wird, wehrt er die folgende Attacke dadurch ab, indem er in Hatchans Händer schneidet. Ein zweites Mal lässt sich Zoro jedoch nicht wieder von seinem Gegner derartig düpieren und wehrt den Versuch, ihn ein zweites Mal mit der Technik in die Luft zu schleudern mit einem Onigiri auf und zerstört dabei alle sechs von Hatchans Schwertern. Genen Zoros Tatsumaki kommt Hatchans Takoyaki Punch schließlich nicht mehr an. Vor den Augen Arlongs und Kuroobis verliert Hatchan den Kampf. thumb|Zoro geht auf Arlong los. Nachdem Sanji Kuroobi bezwungen hat, beschäftigt Zoro mit letzter Kraft Arlong selbst, damit Sanji dem unter Wasser ihrem Kapitän helfen kann. Doch in seinem stark angeschlagenen Zustand kann er letztlich kaum mehr tun, als Arlongs Attacken auszuhalten, während er mit ansehen muss, wie Hatchan wieder aufsteht und Sanji hinterhereilt. Um seinen Gegner endgültig fertig zu machen, reißt Arlong Zoros Bandagen von dessen Körper, wodurch die durch den Kampf mit Hatchan wieder geöffnete Wunde durch Taka no Me zum Vorschein tritt. Gerade als Arlong Zoro den Rest geben will, wird Hatchan im Wasserbecken durch seine Wunden im Wasser ohnmächtig, wodurch seinen Kapitän herausholen kann. Die daraufhin folgende Auswechslung des Schwertkämpfers erfolgt, indem Luffy seinen Ersten Maat mit seinen Teufelskräften wegschleudert. Den Kampf zwischen Luffy und Arlong verschläft Zoro, der nach dem Einschlagen der finalen Attacke von Luffy unsanft von einem herabfallenden Felsen geweckt wird. So ist er rechtzeitig zur Stelle, als Kapitän Nezumi aufkreuzt, um Stunk zu machen. Schon einige Stunden später lässt sich Zoro von Doktor Nako verarzten. In Loguetown Nachdem Luffys erster Steckbrief von 30 Millionen Berry veröffentlicht wurde, hält die Bande auf dem Weg zur Grandline auf Loguetown zu, Rogers Heimat, in der er auch hingerichtet wurde. In der Stadt angekommen, begegnet Zoro einer jungen Frau, die zunächst in Schwierigkeiten zu sein scheint, sich aber als Schwertkämpferin entpuppt und ihre Gegner selbst bezwingt. Allerdings ist sie etwas tollpatschig, so dass sie hinfällt und dabei ihre Brille verliert. Als er sie für sie aufhebt und ihr Gesicht sieht ist Zoro erschrocken: Die junge Frau sieht genauso aus wie seine verstorbene Rivalin Kuina! Er streift alleine durch die Stadt und kommt zum Arms Shop der Stadt, den Ippon Matsu führt, der ihm prompt das Wadō Ichimonji für einen Spottpreis abluxen will. Allerdings taucht unerwartet die junge Frau wieder auf und schlägt in ihrem schlauen Büchlein nach, dass Zoros Schwert sehr viel mehr Wert sei. Er bittet Kuina daraufhin, ihm bei der Wahl der Schwerter aus der Auslage mit den reduzierten Schwertern zu helfen, da er nur 100.000 Berry hat und er zwei Schwerter braucht. Als sie ihm das Sandai Kitetsu zeigt, weiß er sofort, dass das Katana verflucht ist. Wiedersehen auf dem Sabaody-Archipel Nachdem Zoros Training bei Taka no Me beendet ist, kommt er mit Peronas Hilfe als erster am vereinbarten Treffpunkt an. Als ihm langweilig wird fragt er einen der ortsansässigen Fischer, ob er sich sein Boot zum Angeln leihen dürfe. Der Fischer stimmt zu, aber Zoro verirrt sich auf ein gecoatetes Piratenschiff, welches gerade zur Fischmenscheninsel taucht. Als die Piraten auf ihn losgehen, schneidet er das Schiff ähnlich wie Taka no Me es mit der Dreadnought Sabre vor zwei Jahren tat quer zur Schiffsachse mit nur einem Schwert durch, wodurch es wieder auftaucht. Anschließend trifft er auf Sanji, der ihn suchte. Sofort beginnt ein Streit und Zoro gibt ihm gleich den Namen „Nummer sieben“, da der Koch so spät auf dem Archipel ankam. Dafür will er ihm gleich seine Kickkünste aus dem Kamabakka-Königreich präsentieren. Jedoch verschieben sie den Kampf als sie hören, dass sie zu Grove 42 müssen, da dort die Sunny ankert und die Marine auf dem Vormarsch ist. Auf dem Weg dahin kommen sie aber noch an Grove 46 vorbei, wo sich Demaro Black gerade als Luffy ausgibt und damit einen Angriff der Marine provoziert, der von Sentōmaru und zwei Pacifistas geleitet wird. Der echte Strohhut verirrte sich jedoch auch an diese Position und sah sich in den Kampf involviert, wobei er nur einen mit Haki verstärkten Schlag braucht um PX-5 zu erledigen. Nur einen Moment später erreichen Sanji und Zoro auch den Kampfschauplatz, da sie ihren Kapitän noch abholen wollen. Ein Pacifista versucht zwar noch auf sie zu schießen, doch Zoro zerteilt ihn in der Mitte während Sanji ihn mit einem harten Kick im Diable Jambe das Genick bricht, wodurch wieder ein Streit entsteht wer denn nun den Cyborg erledigt hätte. Nach diesem Kampf begeben sich die Strohhüte nun vollzählig auf die von Rayleigh gecoatete Sunny. Die angreifenden Marinebrigaden werden von ihren Mentoren und Freunden aufgehalten. Jetzt gibt Luffy nach zwei Jahren wieder seinen ersten Befehl als Kapitän: Ab in die Tiefe! Reise zur Fischmenscheninsel Langsam sinkt das Schiff der Strohhüte in Richtung Meeresgrund, wobei sich die Besatzung an den Schönheiten unter Wasser gar nicht sattsehen kann. Nur Zoro kommentiert gelangweilt, dass er das alles gerade eben schon einmal gesehen hat. Er und sein Kapitän wollen nun unter Wasser einige der leckeren Fische fangen, bekommen jedoch von Usopp und Chopper ein Kopfnuss, da diese Angst um ihre Coatingblase haben. Nami erklärt inzwischen, dass es völlig in Ordnung ist Löcher hinein zu machen, da die Blase diese durchlässt. Nur multiple Löcher werden sie zum zerbersten bringen. Als Luffy nun zur Gomu Gomu no Gatling ansetzen will und Zoro seine Schwerter zückt um zu sehen wer die meisten Fische fängt, bekommen sie wieder eine Kopfnuss. Jedoch ist ihnen auch unter Wasser keine Ruhe vergönnt, als die von Mōmu gezogene Caribou-Piratenbande sie rammt und entern will, jedoch nur der Kapitän Caribou das Schiff erreicht da das Zugtier die Strohhüte erkennt und flieht. Dieser schreckt zurück als er Zoro sieht und wird anschließend von Kapitän Luffy gefesselt. Dies ist möglich da er seine Logia-Kräfte geheim hält. Die Reise wird fortgesetzt und Nami erklärt nun den Verlauf der Strömungen, was den Strohhut und Zoro herzlich wenig interessiert. Sie trinken einfach einen Tee und bequatschen die letzten zwei Jahre, als sie auch schon an einem Unterwasser-Wasserfall ankommen und der Kraken hervorkommt, der unzählige Male größer ist als die Sunny. Luffy lächelt jedoch bloß und nimmt sich vor ihn als Haustier mitzunehmen. Eine Demonstration von dessen Stärke bekommen sie als die Caribou-Piratenbande erneut eintrifft und nur mit einem der vielen Tentakel zermalmt wird. Mit einem weiteren schwingt er nach der Mugiwara-Piratenbande, die von Usopp zurückgehalten wird während ein Chicken Voyage eingesetzt wird. Nach diesem Ausweichmanöver schlüpfen Luffy, Zoro und Sanji auf Caribous Vorschlag in ein Fußschlag-Coating und das Trio geht zum Angriff über. Der Kapitän verbietet seinen Nakama jedoch ihn zu verletzen, da es sein zukünftiges Haustier ist. Der Piratenjäger entgegenet ihm jedoch, dass er da schon schneller sein sollte als er. Während Luffy sein Busōshoku Kōka vorbereitet ist der Kampf im vollen Gange und auch Zoro schlägt dem Kraken mit Santōryū Ōgi Rokudō no Tsuji einen Tentakel ab, womit er seinen Kapitän verärgert. Dieser schlägt das Monster anschließend K.O. und sie werden mitsamt dem Tier und der Sunny in den Wasserfall gezogen. Seine Fähigkeiten und Schwächen Zoro kämpft seit je her mit mehr als einem Katana und hat in Koshiros Dojo seinen Santōryū-Kampfstil gefunden und entwickelt, mit dem er seine volle Stärke abrufen kann. Im Laufe der Reise unter Kapitän Luffy gelingt es ihm allerdings auch, mit zwei, einem oder keinem Schwert zu kämpfen. Nach seinem zweijährigen Training bei Taka no Me lernte er seine Schwertkunst auf ein neues Level zu stellen. Während ihres ersten Treffens mit den Pacifista war es ihm nur mit ganzer Kraft und Ashura möglich, den Cyborg auch nur zu beschädigen. Jetzt kann er diese Maschinen mit seinem Santōryū schon in zwei Hälften scheiden. Dadurch dass er das zweithöchste Kopfgeld der Mugiwara-Piratenbande hat, wird er von Außenstehenden als Erster Maat der Bande anerkannt. So erkennt ihn Urouge auf dem Sabaody-Archipel und bezeichnet ihn als Vizekapitän der Bande. Nach Luffy ist er mittlerweile wie er und Sanji in der Lage, Haki einzusetzen. Hintergrundinformationen Fehler * In der Shonen-Jump-Version von Kapitel 614 wird Zoros Kopfgeld falsch mit 160 Millionen Berry angegeben. Bei Drucklegung des 62. Tankōbon Gyojin-tō no Bōken wurde dies wieder entsprechend korrigiert. Namensherkunft Ursprüngliches Konzept * Eiichiro Oda sah zunächst vor, dass Zoro ein Mitglied der Buggy-Piratenbande ist und mit Mohji, Kabaji und einem Vogel mit Namen Hachi Navigation Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise en:Roronoa Zoro Kategorie:Schwertkämpfer Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Pirat vom Eastblue Kategorie:Haki-Anwender